De belangrijkste dag
by LittleMoonlightLover
Summary: one-shot: eindelijk is het zover, een dag waar ze haar hele leven naar heeft uitgekeken: de dag waarop ze afstudeert of toch niet? ze mijmert...


Deze one-shot heb ik zelf niet geschreven. Mijn zus is ook een grote fan van Harry Potter en is lid van een forum waarop zij verhaaltjes post, maar ik heb gevraagd aan haar of ik ze niet op mijn profiel mag zetten om te kijken of het hier ook goede reacties krijgt. En o ja, niets van wat hier in staat van personages en zo voort behoort mij toe, het is allemaal van die wonderlijke dame, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

De belangrijkste dag

Vandaag was de dag dat ze afstudeerde, de belangrijkste dag uit haar leven. Dat was toch hetgene wat de jonge Hermelien tegen haar zou zeggen. De Hermelien die niet getekend was door een brute oorlog. De Hermelien die geen kennis had gemaakt met de liefde van haar leven. De Hermelien die als belangrijkste doel in haar leven het verwerken van zoveel mogelijk leerstof had.  
Zenuwachtig zat ze op de eenvoudige houten stoel, gehuld in de zwarte schoolgewaden met een feestelijke hoed op haar hoofd. Even draaide ze zich om en zocht naar bekende gezichten. Haar ouders die enkele rijen verderop zaten, glimlachten naar haar. Ze stuurde een flauw glimlachje terug terwijl ze de zenuwen onder controle probeerde te krijgen. Wat als haar resultaten niet zo goed zouden zijn als iedereen van haar verwachtte? Ze wist zeker dat haar antwoord op vraag drie van Transfiguratie niet lang genoeg was geweest, ook al had ze haar perkament volgekrabbeld.  
Ze liet haar blik verder glijden door de mensenmassa en vond de twee gezichten die ze het liefst van al zag. Ron en Harry staken hun duimen op, zeker van het grote succes dat ze zou hebben. Dat kalmeerde Hermelien en ze keek weer voor zich uit.  
De man vooraan op het bescheiden podium was aan het einde gekomen van zijn speech. Achter hem zweefden de vier afdelingsbanners met in het midden een paarse vlag met het logo van Zweinstein. Hermelien kende hem als één van mannen van de examencommissie. Hij gaf het woord door aan professor Anderling die een rol perkament tevoorschijn had gehaald. Ze liet het op ooghoogte zweven terwijl ze iedereen om stilte verzocht. In haar ooghoeken zag Hermelien de andere professoren zitten. Allemaal waren ze op hun paasbest gekleed. Hagrid had zijn harig kostuum bovengehaald en aan Zwamdrifts handen en hals blonken meer juwelen dan ooit.  
"Dan noem ik nu alle geslaagden. Als je je naam hoort, mag je naar voren komen om je diploma in ontvangst te nemen." Het deed Hermelien direct denken aan het sorteermoment. Haar benen hadden toen zo zwaar getrild dat het haar verwonderd had dat ze niet omgevallen was. Maar nu was ze ouder. Ze was weliswaar nog altijd zenuwachtig maar ze had er mee leren omgaan. Wat was er veel veranderd sinds die tijd.  
"Griffel, Hermelien." Het vernoemen van haar naam deed haar opschrikken. Haar gedachten waren maar even afgedwaald. Dat was echter voldoende om twee geslaagden te missen. Ze ademde diep in en uit.  
"Rustig, Hermelien. Dit is je moment. Je hebt het gehaald," mompelde ze tegen zichzelf voor ze recht stond en zich naar het podium begaf. Professor Anderling glimlachte toen ze het diploma aan Hermelien overhandigde en het werkte als Flegmaflip. Plots voelde ze zich rustig en zelfzeker.  
"Proficiat. Je bent de beste van je jaar," vertrouwde Anderling haar toe. Hermelien voelde hoe haar wangen een tikkeltje warmer werden van het blozen.  
"Dank je," zei ze uit de grond van haar hart. De professor had ervoor gezorgd dat ze haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein toch kon volbrengen. Ze had Hermelien gesteund in haar keuze en daar was ze ontzettend dankbaar voor.  
Er klonk een applaus en even was er een klein vuurwerk te zien, ter hoogte van de plaatsen waar Harry en Ron zaten. Hermelien schudde glimlachend haar hoofd en ging weer op haar plaats zitten.  
Het perfecte plaatje was Ron en Harry die samen met haar afstudeerden geweest. Maar ondanks maandenlange betogingen over het nut van het volmaken van hun toveropleidingen waren de jongens met geen stokken meer naar de school gekregen. Uiteindelijk moest Hermelien toegeven dat de twee het wel zouden redden zonder een diploma van Zweinstein. Ze hadden immers samen de meest Duistere Tovenaar ooit verslagen. Harry en Ron zouden in elke Schouwersopleiding overal ter wereld toegelaten worden zonder ook maar één PUIST te moeten verzamelen.  
Dus toen Hermelien haar toverstok ophief om samen met de andere geslaagde gouden vonken in de lucht te sturen was ze gelukkig. Het was misschien niet de belangrijkste dag uit haar leven zoals ze vroeger had verwacht maar wel een start van een nieuw begin. Haar jaren aan Zweinstein waren voorbij. Het was tijd om de wereld van de volwassenen officieel in te stappen.


End file.
